Tropiezo con la fama
by Ms. Star
Summary: Una chica, su mejor amigo... y algo mas :
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:

(BEth)

Apague el coche y me dirigi a la entrada lateral del aeropuerto. Papa tenia acciones asi que a mi me tocaba acceso a areas restringidas. Hoy hacia un viaje rapido a Los Angeles. Mi mejor amigo Jared terminaba de grabar un disco y ya que jamas habia logrado hacer el viaje que le habia prometido para ir a visitarle, esta vez no podia fallarle. Coji mi pequeno bolso de viaje y se lo entregue al piloto. Rick me conocia desde que era una nenita y me consentia cada capricho. Era un tramite menos. Bese su arrugada mejilla y le sonrei. Prendi mi Ipod y lo guarde en el bolsillo de mi hoodie, mientras agarraba mi libro en la mano. Todavia me quedaba media hora para abordar, asi que me quede en el pasillo desierto escuchando musica. No queria ver a nadie. Pronto mis manos y mis pies empezaron a moverse y comence a cantar al ritmo del blues. JAMAS cantaba frente a la gente, el unico que me habia escuchado y por accidente habia sido Jared, el decia que mi voz le recordaba a antiguos clubes de jazz y mujeres con vestidos de sirena y microfonos de los antiguos. Dure algunos 15 minutos en eso y empeze a dirigirme fuera del pasillo, aun con los ojos cerrados por la concentracion en el canto. Choque con algo duro sin darme cuenta y cerre mi boca como acto reflejo. Unos ojos claros y cambiantes me sonreian desde una altura bestial. El chico, que me parecia vagamente familiar, gesticulaba con la boca...

- Perdona? - le dije, mientras me quitaba los audifonos - Oh mi Dios - ya sabia yo que me parecia familiar... era el tio ese de Crepusculo!... como se llamaba...? Rod, Rock...? Rob! Me miraba tenso y yo estaba roja como la grana de la verguenza - Lo siento - recogi mi Ipod y mi antiquisimo libro "Bel Ami" del suelo... Al ver el libro me pregunto...

- Es tuyo?... Esta algo viejo...

- Si, me lo regalo mi abuela cuando cumpli 15 anos y desde entonces es mi favorito... Lo siento - volvi a repetir - Te he lastimado? - menuda ironia que fuera yo quien preguntara eso, siendo tan enana y menuda frente al metro ochenta y cinco de duro y anguloso cuerpo que tenia enfrente - Ya abordo, adios! - Y le pase por el lado sin esperar respuesta.

Al llegar al avion busque mi asiento en primera clase: el mismo de siempre frente a la ventana. saque mi computadora portatil y me conecte a messenger... y ahi estaba el "amor de mi vida": Jared.

"Hola preciosa"

"Hola Jad"

"Ya llegaste?"

"Hahaha no, estoy en el avion"...

(Rob)

Ughhh... no podia esperar a llegar al departamento. Estaba cansado y sentia el acoso de los medios y los fans por igual. Busque el pasillo restringido cerca de mi puerta de embarque para estar solo, pero al llegar me quede petrificado: una chica menuda y de pelo rojo estaba alli, pero lo que mas me hechizo fue su voz, cantaba una de mis canciones preferidas "Dean" de Terry Reid y tengo que admitir, que de sus labios se oia mejor. Era una voz profunda y muy sensual, me hacia recordar peliculas viejas y bares de jazz. Estuve algunos quince minutos escuchandola y de repente se dio vuelta aun concentrada, no la vi venir.

Ese encuentro me dejo un poco trastocado, le agradecia que no hubiese gritado mi nombre ni hecho un aspaviento.

Ya en el avion busque mi asiento y... sorpresa sorpresa! Era ella. Tenia su computadora sobre la mesilla y se reia con algo... o con alguien? Puse mi bolso de mano en el compartimiento de arriba, saque el guion que estaba leyendo y me sente a su lado: ni siquiera parecio darse cuenta. Si lo se, diran que soy cotilla, pero no me pude resistir: mire atentamente la pantalla de su ordenador... Que no era ese...Followill? En su foto de display tenia una foto en que mordia el cuello de la chica, asi que no lo habria podido asegurar... hasta que vi el nombre en la pantalla...

Conocia a Jared Followill? Este fue el pedazo de conversacion que cotille:

Beth:

"Me tengo que ir, ya van a despegar esta cosa"

Jared:

"Dios tienes que oir la nueva cancion!, hice los cambios en la melodia que me sugeriste y ha quedado perfecta"

Beth:

"Jad me van a llamar la atencion! Te veo en el aeropuerto si?"

Jared:

"Vale... adios escarabajo"

Beth:

"Adios lacra submarina"

Jared:

"hahaha"

Cerro sesion y yo me hice el dormido antes de que se percatara de mi indiscrecion... me quede dormido una media hora con un pensamiento en la cabeza: Esta chica sabia de musica.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

(Beth)

Me desperte 4 horas y media despues, sobre una almohada calida y deliciosa; me acurruque aun mas y solte un suspiro entre suenos, pero al sentir una caricia delicadisima en el rostro, abri mis ojos de repente: unos profundos ojos de color indefinido me miraban serios. Pestanee sorprendida y senti un sonrojo cubrirme el rostro, mientras entreabria inconscientemente mis labios...

- Pongan sus asientos en posicion vertical, aterrizaremos a continuacion - la aeromoza sonrio melosamente al chico mientras le tendia un pequeno papel. A mi... bueno, de mas esta decir que si las miradas mataran... le sonrei con cara de dulce. Mi movil sono, era Jared. Lo supe por el tono: una cancion que yo habia compuesto y su grupo toco para mi. Todavia no salia al mercado, pero me encantaba. Sonrei y conteste:

- No puedo hablar Jad, vamos a aterrizar...

- Me estas evitando? Estas con alguien? - me sonroje furiosamente, intentando no mirar al chico de al lado.

- Si estoy con mi ultimo amante echandome un polvo genial en el asiento del avion y me has interrumpido - respondi sarcastica. El chico casi tira la botella y se ahoga con el agua que estaba bebiendo - Por Dios santo Jared me vas a dejar llegar? - Demasiado tarde me di cuenta del doble sentido que trasmitia la frase y me cubri un lado del rostro con la mano libre.

- Senorita tiene que colgar - me dijo una voz acidamente...

- Ves? Ya has hecho que quieran tirarme por la ventana... nos vemos abajo si?

- Vale... - Cerre el movil, me acomode en el asiento, mire por la ventana y suspire feliz...

- Que cancion era esa? - mire a mi lado: el chico me miraba curioso...

- Oh! Mi tono? Mi mejor amigo la toco para mi - sonrei.

- Suena bien, como se llama el grupo? - tartamudee, no me gustaba mencionar que Jad tocaba para los Leons. Menti, algo.

- Los Followill... - el sonrio ampliamente...

- Ah... - el avion toco tierra y me agarre fuertemente al asiento. Espere que el chico saliera y sacara su bolsa de viaje y le segui.

- Me estas siguiendo? - pregunto

-Hah! Porque habria yo de seguirte? - en ese momento entrabamos en la sala de VIP's ( a la que el parecia sorprendido que yo tuviese acceso). Anna, otra de las viejas empleadas me entrego mi bolsa. Espere junto a el que terminaran los tramites con los pasaportes y la aduana...

- Gracias Anna! Eres un cielo - le dije

- Mandale saludos a tu padre - respondio

- Asi lo hare - iba abrir la puerta para darme cuenta que el chico la sostenia abierta para mi - Vaya, todavia existen caballeros - musite - Gracias...

- Hmmm...

Mire mi ropa estrujada: shorts blancos, camisa a cuadros negros, grises y blancos, mi hoodie y mis chanclas... vaya atuendo.

Caminamos juntos, sin mediar palabra, ibamos por el corredor secreto y al final me esperaba Jad. Me olvide del chico y empece a correr. Tire mi bolsa de viaje al suelo y me le tire encima a Jad, rodeando su cintura con mis piernas y llenando su rostro de besos, mientras el se reia dando vueltas...

- Jad! - grite

- Oh por Dios! Has crecido! - me dijo - La ultima vez que te vi todavia eras plana - Me miro significativamente los pechos, me solte de su cintura y le pegue en el hombro

- Oh callate! Tu sigues igual de enano - le dije, algo cliche con el metro algo que media. Tomo mi bolsa del suelo y me sostuvo por la cintura para llevarme al auto. Eche una ultima mirada atras, recordando al chico; me miraba con una media sonrisa en el rostro y asintio con la cabeza a modo de saludo, levante la mano para decirle adios y Jared se dio cuenta del intercambio silencioso: sonrio...

- Era ese el amante de quien me hablabas? - bromeo

- Shhh callate! Claro que no! - pero mi sonrojo me delato como siempre. Le saque la lengua burlona.

(Rob)

Se quedo dormida al minuto de despegar y a la media hora su cabeza cayo en mi hombro. No se por que no me la quite de encima como era mi costumbre. No dormi en todo el vuelo, me dedique a observarla. Era muy menuda (podria cargarla sin mucho esfuerzo), su cabello era muy rojo y caia en ondas por sus hombros, tenia pecas en la nariz y facciones de diosa mitologica, preciosas piernas y bonitos pies. Los dedos de sus manos eran muy largos y estilizados. Tenia una minuscula cicatriz en el hueco de su clavicula, que asomaba por el cuello de su camisa. Queria tocar su pelo: me contuve. Segui observando su respiracion acompasada y la forma en que su pecho subia y bajaba. Entre sus pechos se perdia una larguisima y delicada cadena de plata, me pregunte que seria el dije al final. Por dos ocasiones la aeromoza interrumpio mi consciente examen de la chica para preguntarme si me la quitaba de encima, ya la tercera vez estaba un poco irritado por su insistencia. Al final no me pude aguantar: un mechon escapo de su mono para cubrir su hermoso rostro, lo toque, agarrandolo cuidadosamente para colocarlo detras de su oreja, acariciando su cara en el proceso. Abrio sus hermosos ojos sorprendida y me sumergi en su mirada sin darme cuenta. Un sonrojo furioso cubria su rostro, lo que me hizo mucha gracia, justo cuando pose la mirada en sus labios la maldita aeromoza volvio a interrumpir...

- Pongan sus asientos en posicion vertical, aterrizaremos a continuacion - me entrego un papel con su numero de telefono, que no se habia dado cuenta de que me habia irritado? O era masoquista?

La aeromoza miro acidamente a la chica y casi suelto una carcajada al verla sonreir dulcemente en respuesta. Una voz bastante conocida empezo a cantar una cancion que no conocia, pero decidi al instante que me encantaba: era el movil de la chica? La vi sacarlo, que cancion era esa? Sabia que eran los Leon pero... jamas habia oido esa cancion...

- No puedo hablar Jad, vamos a aterrizar - dijo

- ...

- Si estoy con mi ultimo amante echandome un polvo genial en el asiento del avion y me has interrumpido - dijo sarcastica. Me atragante de la risa con el agua que estaba bebiendo - Por Dios santo Jared me vas a dejar llegar? - Heh...esta chica no pensaba antes de hablar se cubrio un lado del rostro con la mano libre.

- Senorita tiene que colgar - ughh si que era molesta esta tia...

- Ves? Ya has hecho que quieran tirarme por la ventana... nos vemos abajo si?

- Vale... - Se acomodo en el asiento con un suspiro... y ya no me pude resistir:

- Que cancion era esa? - pregunte curioso...

- Oh! Mi tono? Mi mejor amigo la toco para mi - me dijo sonriendo... asi que mejor amigo eh? No tenia ninguna duda sobre quien cantaba: era uno de mis grupos favoritos. Probe a ver si se lo sacaba...

- Suena bien, como se llama el grupo? - la note nerviosa y me dijo:

- Los Followill... - sonriendo ampliamente... como si se felicitara a si misma por habersele ocurrido semejante idea. Con eso me lo confirmo: Followill era el apellido de los chicos de KOL... es que pensaba que nadie lo sabia? O solo pensaba que yo era estupido? O no sabia lo que me gustaba? Eso ultimo si seria raro... todas sabian lo que me gustaba.

- Ah - dije, no agregue nada mas, Me sorprendio darme cuenta de la cantidad de areas restringidas a las que tenia acceso esta chica. Le abri la puerta del corredor, ya despues de hacer todos los tramites y casi al final del corredor empezo a correr con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, olvidandose por completo de mi. Sonrei a mi vez, sorprendido al notar que era la primera chica que se olvidaba de mi al segundo de verme y la observe dejar caer su bolso para tirarse encima de... Mierda! No mentia! Estaba cubriendo de besos al bajista de KOL y por la forma en que abrazaba su cintura con las piernas parecia que habia confianza... me incomodo un poco ver cuanto... se querian? Sacudi mi cabeza, reprendiendome por semejante estupidez y justo antes de marcharse... se viro para buscarme... le sonrei un poco y asenti para despedirme... se mordio el labio y me dijo adios con la mano antes de que Jared le gastara alguna broma que la hizo pegarle.

Tommy me recogio en el aeropuerto, despues de todo a las 2:30 de la manana... ya los pappz me buscaban en fiestas... no me esperaban esta vez y tenia el resto de la noche en paz. Hasta que manana alguien les llamara para informarles. Suspire... estaba cansado.


End file.
